Luke Norris
Luke Norris, also known as finaldamnation on Instagram, is the love interest of Charles, a friend of Valiera Nelson, and the deuteragonist in Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude. D. Isaac Thomas based Luke Norris very loosely off his best friend from high school, Tyson Petersen. Background Origins Early origins Luke Norris was born on July 17, 1995 to Hailey and Alex Norris. Unfortunately, Hailey left him when he was ten months old. He is several years older than his half sister, Christina. He also briefly had a third brother through his mother, but he died from an ailment as an infant, saddening Luke who only met him once. He has also lost two cousins to the void, the first one died from a shooting and appeared on the news, the second one of unknown causes. Luke had a horrible reaction to seeing his cousin's death. In kindergarten, Norris played baseball for a team called the Little League. He claimed to be cleverer than most of the other students there, though under what pretense he has for saying this is unknown. In first grade, he met a girl named Valiera Nelson, who he remembered as being very ornery, but also very talented and witty. In third grade, Luke's father Alex remarried and Luke had a stepmother, Debbie. In the same year, he also met a musical celebrity he was already fond of, Marilyn Manson. Confronting Emily Watson and aftermath It is unknown where Norris began his education, but while in fifth grade, he got into a fight with Emily Watson and left a scratch on her hilt, an encounter which was never reported. Whatever happened during the confrontation made Norris despise Watson. This made Helen McKeen fear him, indicating that, like most of his friends, he may have always been intimidating and a bad person to have as an enemy. In the same year, he encountered Rupert Grint at a restaurant called Arby's. In 2008, on Thanksgiving, he lured several adults into a fencing match, since one of the visitors had brought a stash of swords. He claimed it was a "free-for-all". At some point prior to joining Instagram, Luke learned that his Intelligence Quotient was at a high score of one hundred twenty-nine. He also met Skrillex, Zedd, and Anna Kournikova at various points in his life. Physical appearance Luke Norris was a strong, healthy, and fit teenager. He is slender and weighs 172 pounds. He is described as being 5'9.5" and has blonde hair and intense brown eyes along with dark brown eyebrows. He is known to wear earrings on occasion. Luke wears black-colored shoes and is usually seen wearing ripped jeans and T-shirts. Personality Luke Norris was strong, arrogant, intelligent, and sophisticated. Luke was also slightly unhinged, which made him even harder to read but also left him prone to isolationism and vulgar jokes. He was also intelligent, he was able to avoid contact with Aspen when she was trying to encounter him deliberately. He seemed to have possessed a superb mental control that contrasted sharply with his passionate and impulsive nature. He also loved basketball and tennis, and especially boxing, and claims he has basketball posters all over his bedroom walls. His mysterious facade is bolstered by his refusal to speak to individuals he does not already know, and by rarely showing any emotions at all, as he does not emotionally react to narrowly anything apart from anything he found disgusting. He is actually quite sensitive to “fart jokes”, even mentioning it with distaste when he and Charles overheard someone mentioning it at the playground. While he was extremely witty and talented, Luke was also very arrogant, which is arguably his greatest weakness. His greatest weakness is that, when pushed, it is nearly impossible for him to swallow his pride, though he usually keeps his anger in check. Still, he was vicious towards those he hated, sometimes unjustifiably. Despite occasionally coming off as arrogant and self-focused, Luke has, ultimately, has always had good intentions. He would do anything for those he cared about, showing particular loyalty to Charles. He seems to be a kind-hearted person at his core, and emphasizes with Valiera Nelson's problems and knows her spite towards him is not justified, as he has never actually done her any wrong. He also has good judgment, as he was one of the first people to realize Charles and Valiera Nelson would make a good couple, and he chose at the last second not to report "blackhawk419" for uncovering her breaking the law in secret, as he believed it was her parents' job to enforce their offspring's obedience. Luke is also brave. He was the first to want to participate in the Battle of Orem. However, this also seemed to make him blunt, though sometimes justifiably, such as when he stood up to Rose Johannson when she tried to coerce him to mate with her. Luke is has vaped twice in his life and he loves marijuana. However, he claims to have never smoked a cigarette in his life. Luke is fond of Marilyn Manson, Rob Zombie, the Prodigy, and Musicore, and dislikes Krewella. Luke's favorite food is raisins, he claims he could eat them for every meal and Charles brought him some when he was hospitalized in 2012. He is also known to be fond of sushi, though he doesn't seem to have a specific preference on what kind it is, and he also enjoys potatoes and peas, much like Charles. He is also known to enjoy grape tomatoes. Luke is ambidextrous, he can write well with both hands. Luke is also confirmed to be homosexual, as his phone's screensaver is a photo of his boyfriend, Charles, whose romantic affections he had long been determined to win. Like Summer Petersen, his personality becomes increasingly detailed every time he appears in the story. He also thinks that everyone is at least somewhat cute in their own way. Abilities *'Peak-Human Strength': Luke Norris possessed a considerable level of strength, as shown when he dragged a cart with several large metal objects on it with three fingers on his left hand. *'Peak-Human Intelligence': Luke was also extremely logical and had a mind for tactical thinking, this coupled with the fact that he possessed an Intelligence Quotient of 129. *'Sports': Luke's skills were best-suited in sports. He was very skilled at baseball, demonstrating an early mastery of the game in kindergarten. He is also an accomplished football player and has proven himself competent when it comes to hockey. Appearances ''Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers ''Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude Rekindling a romance It is unknown exactly where Luke Norris was at the very beginning of the school year, he said he had been upstairs when Charles entered the building. For some reason, he approached Charles' neighborhood for the first time, seeking out Charles, who was walking home. He apologized for failing to meet up with him as agreed the night before, but Charles was very anxious, and when Norris asked him what had happened, he explained that he had encountered Valiera Nelson, "met" Miranda Patrick for the first time, encountered Chris, who begrudged him, and only gotten three classes that he wanted to take, ending his explanation by claiming that "all hell has broken loose". Norris left, saying he wasn't supposed to be there. Norris had a rough first week, often telling Charles adolescents gave him a death wish. Apparently, he befriended or was reunited with a girl named Rose Johannson and her crush Carl Alex, who he became close friends with. On Friday, Norris made a huge mistake in sixth period that disturbed Charles. That afternoon, he and Johannson met up with Charles and Norris introduced the girl to him. They also met Jamie and Wesley Denkenberger. That night, Charles demanded that Norris text him so they could discuss what he had done at school. On Monday, he was informed by Charles that the latter had seen a glimpse of Nelson and immediately realized she was in a phase where she was furious with the rest of the world, just by seeing the look in her eyes. When Norris went on Instagram, he remembered her mentioning this, at which time she yelled and cursed at the latter for no reason. He retorted that he had never done her any wrong and asked why she did not consider him a friend. However, he was subsequently blocked by Nelson. Continuation Norris continued to hang out with Charles throughout the first term of the school year, though he also spent a lot of time with Carl Alex. He also went to the playground with Charles. In early October, Alex informed Norris about the former's imminent expulsion from Tower Placement, and swore him to secrecy, prior to his departure. When Charles asked him what had happened to Alex, he initially hesitated, but when Charles reminded him they had promised to stop keeping secrets from each other, he told him that Carl Alex had fled from his former life and was presumably on the run. Eventually, Norris got Charles to hang out with him at the playground and leave the house. While they were sitting on the swings together, Norris admitted to Charles that he was very sensitive to “fart jokes” when they overheard someone mentioning it. Charles regretted agreeing to come without informing his parents (though ironically he probably just hated being caught for it). Halloween On Halloween, Luke Norris and Charles discussed their plans for which the holiday would be spent. Norris went trick or treating with his sister Christina, which he greatly enjoyed. At some point before this, Rose Johannson, being unaware of Norris' sexual preferences, tried to coerce him into non-reproductive mating, but he realized what she was trying to accomplish and bluntly told her he was gay. Forces collide On November 1, Luke Norris deduced from Charles' replies to his comments that Valiera Nelson had seen the tag and was arguing with him again. He pointed out that Nelson was acting irrational by quoting Charles, but Charles, remembering what had happened in August, politely asked him not to interfere. Norris evidently respected this request, but when he learned Charles had been fighting Natalia Thornton, he was horrified. Following the event, Norris forced Charles to tell him what danger he had been in. On November 13, he found a pin Charles owned and took it to the office to ensure it was returned to him. Dumping Charles Despite hanging out continuously in the first two months of the year, Charles' feelings for Norris were confused because of his continuing grief over Quintana's alienation and Norris' discomfort with discussing it. When Charles began hanging out with Rose Johannson, Norris felt extremely jealous. He also felt betrayed because he felt like his friend was taking his boyfriend. In a moment of weakness and insecurity, Norris ditched him. He was unimpressed with his attitude and had grown angry at him. Charles found this very confusing and tried to talk to him, to no avail. After that, their relationship simply “fell apart”. Maintaining contact However, in December, Luke Norris and Charles talked on occasion, implying that any negative feelings on Norris' part had vanished. Norris finally spoke to him on Instagram again and asked about Val Quintana and whether it was still his ambition to compete in an English competition when chances such as those arose. Charles said that it was. Battle of Orem Much to Norris' surprise, Charles was contacted by Steven Thompson in January, who implored him to come to Masculine Quarters and join the imminent Battle of Orem. However, Charles told him he could not afford to sneak out a third time, leaving Thompson disheartened. After he hung up, Norris told him to "go get them", to which Charles expressed confusion. Norris eventually convinced him to go and accompanied him. The two teenagers arrived at Masculine Quarters about halfway through the battle. Together, they resolved to finally confront the Supreme Leader, Natalia Thornton, in order to buy the Armies of Organa time to escape. Norris helped him scale the command tower and Charles called out to Thornton and taunted her until she paid him attention and inadvertently destroyed her own command tower. Thornton swooped down to to face the teenager, during which time Norris boarded a C-Car and drove to intercept them. Charles leaped aboard just as a hatch let down by Norris closed and they sped away with the others. Tracking Will Ostler On Groundhog Day, an ambiguous Instagram follower known only as "blackhawk419" told him she had no idea what the holiday was. This baffled him, prompting blackhawk419 to confess that she was only eight years of age. Deciding to let her parents see to the issue, Norris chose not to report her. Instead, he answered her question and warned her to watch herself. On February 23, Norris sent Charles a link to a website that he hoped would help him learn more of Will Ostler. Around this time, Valiera Nelson realized she had been cruel to him and unblocked his Instagram account, though he would not discover this for some time. Temporary promotion In March, Norris approached Vincent Organa and asked if he could try out for a holding rank in the Armies of Organa, the Decemahead, until Summer Petersen was located. Vincent hesitated, but he still agreed to test his skills. Norris passed his tests and was given the rank he requested, allowing him to better serve the Boy-Team. Infiltration of GT-3 Base Shortly afterwards, Luke Norris lost his position in the Decemahead when Summer Petersen was located and brought back into the picture. Charles' confession After the end of the war, Charles confessed to Luke Norris that he had realized the real purpose of the Boy-Team and Girl-Team after witnessing the Cavaliers' liberation and that, coupled with Val Quintana's indifference to whom he joined and his own commitment to the Armies of Organa, finally compelled him to openly join the organization until he found his own living quarters the following year. Norris approved of his decision and told him he had lost his rank as a member of the Decemahead. Charles' eighteenth birthday Charles became of age less than two weeks after the Cavaliers' defeat. For his birthday, he invited several people, including Luke Norris. To his surprise, Norris was unable to attend because he was sick in bed, much to the chagrin of them both. In the later half of the party, Norris was contacted in his bed by Charles, who told him what was going on. Valiera Nelson, who had attended the party with her family, realized that Norris didn't chase them away even when he shut out two nice people without provocation and later cyberbullied them, which Charles then realized she was talking about herself. Norris forgave her immediately. He and Charles then shared a moment together as they watched Valiera Nelson's siblings on the playground equipment, and they agreed everything was working out. Norris himself would become of age in a matter of weeks. Boys vs. Girls 2 Luke was one of the individuals who accompanied Steven Thompson to the Cave of the Gargoyle in 2016, at which point he had lost Charles to Valiera Nelson, though the details are unknown. He offered Zira a chance to surrender the prisoners (Anakin Organa, Helen McKeen, and GTR-10), but when she responded by ordering her men into position, the fleet converged. Norris flew with Nelson and Charles. Nelson's ship was shot down in the battle and for a moment it appeared that they would not be able to defeat Zira's fleet. It is unknown what became of him afterwards. Relationships Trivia *Like Valiera Nelson, Preston Rumsworth, and a few others, Luke's role in the books is entirely omitted from the graphic novels. However, a Boy-Team member was seen fighting in the First Battle of Tower Placement in the graphic novelization of Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers that heavily resembled Luke. He was dodging a bullet and throwing a Girl-Team member to the ground several feet away from Emily Watson, who was preparing to seek Steven Thompson. However, it is never proven whether or not this is in fact Luke. References Category:1990s births Category:Anti-heroes Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Males Category:Normal weight characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:D.I.T. characters Category:American characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Athletes